Crafting
by RoseDragonscales412
Summary: Sequel to Metalwork. She was so not missing her iron dragon. No way! Ferrous rolled his eyes sure girls were so mature.Ferrous took her fingers and placed them on the bar, "What's the game? What bet did you lose?" He scoffed. "Oh look at the blush! I'm sure Ferrous isn't the only one who still squirms!". So much FerrousxNashi love. Future AU! Rated M, Sexual references and swearing


**Crafting**

 **I'm almost ready with the next chapter of Sacrifices. However I couldn't help but write a companion piece to Metalwork.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. However, I do own my version of Nashi. I do own Ferrous, Cassie, and Aurora!**

 **xXx**

 _ **2 1/2 weeks prior**_

 **xXx**

 _Nashi smiled as she felt two soft lips pressed against her forehead. She couldn't help but curled deeper into the chest of her lover. She loved the feeling of his fingers running gently up and down her naked spine, "Wow…"_

" _Wow?" She giggled as she sat up causing the blankets to slowly move down her body, "I'm glad that after all this time I can leave you speechless. It must be the cooties…"" She whispered sweetly leaning up to give him a tender kiss._

 _Ferrous responded with enthusiasm as he gently wove his fingers into her hair. It was perfect, this was perfect. Just him and her sharing a good morning kiss. He pulled her on top of him and his naked chest. She giggled as she broke their kiss, "Actually," the dark-haired man whispered, as he wrapped his strong arms around her frame, "I was wondering how I ended up with such a beautiful mate…" he hummed._

" _Very carefully…" She whispered slyly. She began to move away from him and his (their?) bed._

 _Ferrous tugged her back towards him causing her to fall back onto the mattress. "You can't expect to leave me after saying something like that." He whispered before biting her earlobe causing her to moan._

" _I…" he worked his way down her neck and stopped to leave a mark under chin, "I have to…" He kissed her lips roughly, Mavis his lips were so distracting. She felt his hand ghost over her. They stopped on her stomach, "I have to go Tin-can" she whispered huskily as she brought her own hands to his cheeks, "I have a mission remember…"_

 _Ferrous kissed her forehead, "I'm sure it can wait for 10 minutes…"_

" _So sure about yourself are you?" she asked saucily. Ferrous let an animalistic growl come out as he made his point very,_ _ **very**_ _,_ _ **very**_ _clear to her._ " _Ferrous…Ferrous… Ferrous…" besides he liked the claw marks…_

 **xXx**

 _ **Now**_

 **xXx**

The train jerked Nashi back into reality. Nashi groaned quietly in disappointment from being pulled away from Ferrous' send off memory. She was now forced to queasily watch Aurora fawn over her on-again off-again relationship with Trent Riverton (honestly such a lame name if you asked her), a wizard from Lamia Scale. Nashi had drawn the short straw, _literally_ , dubbing her the listener for this mission. So she was stuck listening to the newest gossip concerning Aurora and her beau, while Cassidy polished her armor and swords in peace.

Nashi not only suffering from slight motion sickness but she was on an emotional-rollercoaster headache.

Aurora was giggling over the fact that Trent had promised to meet her back at the train station when she returned. Like that was actually happening the mission was a day out by train plus, a day's hike in. That was not taking into account how long their mission could have lasted. The kid hadn't waited that long for them. No, he was only interested in the award that came with that phrase.

 _ **Pssh**_ , the girl was overly-excited for such a little thing. It was the honeymoon stage of a relationship, everyone's favorite part of being in "love": the cute conversations, the overly-sweet compliments and the overly-nauseating affection.

Granted, Nashi had a boyfriend/mate (Ferrous hated when she introduced him to people as her boyfriend it sounded so temporary). She understood that the honeymoon phase was normal in ever relationship. However, that phase has to meet an end.

"Trent-kun is so adorable!" The blue-haired ice mage giggled as she looked at the little pocket of Trent. "Nashi just look at that face, it is hard to believe that he is mine!"

"I don't like him," Nashi craned her head just enough to look at the photo Aurora was holding in her hand. Nashi saw a male about their age posing. _**Yes posing…**_ His wind-swept red hair almost covering his honey eyes, and his perfectly molded face. Nashi snorted, _**He's too much of a pretty boy. He needs a piercing or two before you would ever catch me sniffing around him**_. Nashi's eyes widen at her inner monologue. Did she really just think that?

Nope! No way, she was _so_ not missing her iron dragon. _No way!_ Nashi brought her hand to cover her blushing cheeks. That idiot always did this to her whether or not he meant it.

 **xXx**

 _ **8 years ago**_

 **xXx**

 _Nashi set her fishing rod down on her lap so pulled her hair back into a sloppy ponytail. It was so nice to be down on the river bank. Her parents were suppose to meet her soon for some family bonding. They may be embarrassing sometimes, but come on it was fishing! She couldn't pass it up! This was the reason why she was currently in her favorite old ripped jeans, which she didn't care were dirty, and her favorite blue t-shirt._

 _She pulled her line in. Nashi opened her tackle box to re-bait her hook. After the hook was re-baited she recast the line into the river._

 _Nashi ruffled through her backpack that was on her other side to pull out a metal tin of corn kernels. She lifted the tin and blew a steady flame under the tin. POP! CRACK! POP! POP! POP! After a few moments she brought the tin down with a smirk on her face._

 _Yes she knew wasn't suppose to use her fire magic for trivial matters. But come on a snack while fishing was always a good idea._

 _Besides, it was such as nice day. There was a nice breeze and it was extra sunny. She smiled it was so warm. Nothing could ruin this day._

" _Yo Pinkie!"_

 _Nashi's eyes widen at that voice. She turned her head to see her childhood tormenter was walking down towards her, in his own ripped jeans and a black t-shirt. Sure he had gotten a little bit better since they were children. However, it didn't mean he won't get her flustered any chance he could. "Hey Tin-can, what do you want?"_

 _The dark-haired boy raised a pierced brow at her, "A guy can't go for walk?"Nashi raised an eyebrow at him, "I smelt the popcorn."_

 _Nashi rolled her eyes as she held out her tin of popcorn with an annoyed look. Ferrous smirked as he grabbed a few pieces. Nashi groaned when he sat on the ground beside her. He was suppose to go away. There was something about him that made her heartache._ _ **Because, of the stupid smirk on his face.**_

 _She smacked her forehead she wasn't suppose to think that. This was Ferrous, the stupidly cute son of Levy and Gajeel._ _ **Not stupidly cute! Just stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Oh and did I mention stupid!**_

" _Whatcha thinking about?" She turned her head to see Stupid looking at her face._

 _Nashi shook her head and turned to stare back at her line, "Nothing."_

 _Ferrous smirked as he poked her cheek, "You sure? Your face is all weird…"_

 _She brushed his hand away from her face, "Can you stop that! I ate burnt popcorn of course my face is weird."_

" _You love burnt popcorn," Ferrous stated looking at her fishing line, Nashi was stunned that he knew that. "When we were younger you use to throw a fit that the popcorn was just right. I remember my mom having to set some aside for me so I wouldn't have to eat burnt popcorn every time she babysat you." She noticed the small smile that appeared on his face. A real smile was so rare for him, "So whatcha thinking about?"_

" _It's nothing just something stupid," Nashi whispered as she reeled in her line again._

" _You sure?" He asked quietly. Nashi nodded. The two sat quietly next to each other without saying another word. Simply eating popcorn while Nashi casted her line. Ferrous shifted as he looked out at the water. "Do you have another fishing rod?" Nashi shook her head, "Extra fishing line and hooks?"_

" _I have fishing line in right in my tackle box but, I don't have any hooks," Nashi patted the box to her side._

 _Ferrous stood up and found a sturdy stick, he sat right back down next to the girl with the sloppy ponytail. He raised the popcorn tin to his mouth the bite out a section ("HEY!" Nashi squealed, "You ruined my popcorn tin! I reuse that you know!") of the tin. Chewing the metal to slowly to form a makeshift hook he reached into her tackle box to pull out the extra fishing line. "Ta-Dah! Makeshift fishing rod!"_

" _Your hook is going to slip-off" Nashi reply coolly as she looked at his makeshift fishing rod. It wasn't too bad but the knot on the hook will surely slip._

" _Shush!" Ferrous answered cocky, "I got this!"_

" _You got shit!"_

" _Shut it Pinkie."_

" _Shut it Pinkie. I muscle man, I listen to no one. I got this! Me won't listen to small female," Nashi mimicked his voice in a low voice as she shook her shoulders._

 _Ferrous turned his head and gave her a look. The one where his top lip a up against his nose and his bottom lip down in a frown. "Gihihi, you're so funny." His voice was mocking, Nashi quirked an eyebrow at him cutely._

" _Hi Daddy! Hey Mom! Hi Happy! " Nashi called sweetly as she gazed over Ferrous' shoulder to look at her parents that just arrived._

" _Hey Squirt," Natsu replied as he 'gently' pushed Ferrous before he kissed Nashi on her forehead. "Hey metal-brat."_

"' _Sup old man."_

 _Lucy smiled as she walked over and gently patted Ferrous on the head. Lucy's was actually gentle, she leant over and kissed her daughter on the cheek. Happy swooped in to nuzzle Nashi's cheek. Ferrous noticed the tin that was between the two teenagers, "What happen to my pie-tin?"_

" _HE DID IT!" Nashi childishly tattled as she pointed at him. Ferrous rolled his eyes sure girls were so mature. He felt something biting on his line. He smirked at her as he pulled his line in. Ha! Here she was telling him how to fish. He totally had this. Plus, he just got a fish in five minutes compared to her half-an-hour. He rocked!_

 _He rose the line to his face was a big grin, "I don't know why you're smirking kid, you lost your hook." Natsu smirked as he handed his wife and the blue-cat their fishing rods._

 _Ferrous looked to see in fact his hook was gone. He looked to see Nashi suppressing her amusement with an 'I-told-you-so' as she reached into her father's tackle box for an extra hook that she knew he had. Ferrous held the line out to her with a slight blush as she tied his new hook onto the line and re-baited it for him. "Thanks."_

" _No problem," she smiled before she actually look to see Ferrous had a light blush on his face. She couldn't help but watch as Ferrous re-casted his line._ _ **You know he really isn't that bad…and I guess he is cute.**_ _She blushed as she turned back to her own fishing line. He wasn't doing this to her._

 _No one, not even her mother or Happy would convince her otherwise! No matter how much she loved that photo her mother took of them that day. It was so not going to happen!_

 **xXx**

Cassie raised an eyebrow at the sight of the fire dragonslayer. It was a rare occasion to catch a blush on Nashi's cheeks unless of course a certain pierced-male was around. It left only one option Nashi was thinking of Ferrous.

Aurora though was not really focusing on that fact though. She was more upset her friend wasn't supporting, her whatever thing she was with Lamia Scale's cover-boy. "Ugh! Nashi what do you mean you don't like him? "His smile, that way his eyes have that twinkle?"

He was a pretty boy, "I've told you once and I'll tell you again. He's okay but you can do so much better." Nashi couldn't say Trent was rude or that he was dorky. Trent was just dull. That and his chemistry with her childhood sucked!

Aurora merely shook her head at the pink-haired girl, "How could you say such a thing?"

The dragonslayer turned her head lazily staring at the girl in front of her, "all you two do is flirt and kiss. Then, once the sparks disappear the kid is gone for two weeks to Heaven knows where!"

Cassie looked up from her falcon to notice pink-haired friend was turning greener and her hair was coming out of her sloppy braid.

Aurora had something more important on her mind, "Oh please not all of us can still be with our teenage romance. Some of us are still looking for the love of our lives! That and it is not my fault that you two have lost your flavor."

Flavor? Since when were Nashi and Ferrous chips? Mhmmm, chips sound delicious right now. The train decided to jerk. Nope, never mind no they didn't. Nashi groaned as she turned away, "I didn't mean it like that… What fun is flirting?"

Cassie snorted as she ex-quipped the falcon back into her inventory. The red-haired pushed a loose strand from her ponytail behind her ear, "Says the girl who practically flung herself at a hormone-driven dragonslayer just because she could."

The train jerked causing the pink-haired dragonslayer to groan as she curled up tighter. The Fucking train got her every time. "In my defense, I too was hormone-crazed… ugh, plus it is fun watching him squirm…"

 **xXx**

 **7 years ago**

 **(Two weeks after the "You have nice eyes…" incident)**

 **xXx**

 _Nashi smirked as she and Cassie returned from their mission. Those two weeks they were gone stopping some weird bandits (They were dressed in these super weird leotards, and they like to jiggle their butts) from holding captives on a major trade route._

 _The mission wasn't what really took so long. Oh no her and Cassie took care of them without a hitch... Kinda. Okay so there was a little hiccup in the fact that she and Cassie were not expecting to be knock out by farts when they first ran into them. No, after they caught the bandits the spent a week trying to get rid of the stench!_

 _Now here they were returning home. Which was perfect! Now Nashi could focus on making Ferrous pay for his comment_ _ **"You have nice eyes…"**_ _what the hell was he playing at; making her squirm under that stare and then he had the nerve to kiss her hand. No! This was her moment to make him regret flirting with her!_

 _Cassie looked over her shoulder to see the evil cogs turn in her friend's pink head, "So, you're planning on flirting with Ferrous?"_

 _Nashi scoffed as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Please, I'm not flirting with him. I'm just giving him a taste of his own medicine."_

 _Cassie rolled her olive eyes, "Whatever you say, I'm just saying it will come back to bite you in the butt."_

" _You worry too much!"_

 _Cassie turned stopping the two of them and placing her hands on Nashi's shoulder. Nashi quirked an eyebrow at her, "Look I am just saying that you could make things so awkward if you flirt with him. I mean what about your virtue?"_

 _Nashi place her hands on Cassie's shoulder, "I promise that I will keep my virtue and I will do nothing more than flirt with him. I only want him to squirm."_

" _Hey sexy," Nashi purred as leant against the bar. She was so going to make him squirm. Ferrous merely sipped his beer nonchalantly. Nashi could feel the vein in her forehead pulsing, she leant forward brushing her shoulder against him, "Whatcha drinking?"_

 _Ferrous quirked an eyebrow at her, "Beer, you want something?"_

 _She giggling dumbly, "Nothing…" she whispered as she drew her fingers up and down his arm, "Wow, time has certainly been kind to you."_

 _Ferrous took her fingers and placed them on the bar, "What's the game? What bet did you lose?" He scoffed._

" _I didn't lose a bet," She winked at him. Ferrous turned his head away only her. She brought her hand to his cheek to turn him back towards her, "What a pretty girl can't flirt with a handsome boy?"_

 _Ferrous snorted before be pinned Nashi against the bar. Mira who seem to be watching from the kitchen must have fainted because there was a very evident THUMP! "Typically a pretty girl can. You not so much…"_

 _Nashi glared at him, "You're such a jerk…"Ferrous put his finger on her lips shushing her. She noticed that he was staring right at her eyes._

" _You didn't let me finish," Ferrous tutted as he moved his finger to let his hand caress her cheek, "You Pinkie, are a beautiful, sassy, independent mage, you really don't need to flirt to get anyone's attention." He whispered as he grinned at his blushing guild mate._

" _I thought I had cooties…" She gazed up at him saucily._

" _Well then princess, I'm willing to take that chance," He pecked her cheek gently. Suddenly she felt her hair-tie snap against on the top of her head causing her hair to tumble as he walked away._

 _Cassie sighed as her and Aurora watch from a distance as Nashi 'innocently' flirted with the pierced boy at the counter. Well if you called running her hand coyly down Ferrous' arm innocent flirting. It was definitely an interesting sight to behold. Ferrous seem to not be phase at all. Cassie groaned as she lowered herself in the booth, "Oh dear Mavis, this isn't working…"_

" _Huh?" Aurora whirled around to look at her friend, "I think they're hitting it off!" she replied was a giddy grin._

 _She glance to notice Ferrous was in fact towering over their friend with a predator grin, while Nashi was pink-face and looking away embarrassed. They watched as he pecked the pink-haired girl on the cheek._

 _Cassie noticed the boy's fingers change into scissors just before Nashi's hair tumbled out of her ponytail. The boy turned towards them with a shit-eating grin. He stopped at their table, "You may want to bring her over here. I think I broke her." He stated smugly. Cassie pretty much ran to her friend_

 _Nashi stared down at the ground with a shocked expression."Nashi, sweetie…" Cassie prodded her friend's shoulder._

" _Dammit!" Nashi groaned as she slumped into a bar seat, "Why did he have to say that?"_

" _What happened to making_ _ **him**_ _squirm?"Cassie smirked and then she gasped, "You like him!"_

" _Shut up," Nashi hissed poking her in the chest, "I do not he caught me off-guard is all!"_

" _Uh-huh sure he did." Cassie smirk crossing her arms over her chest, "And I'm the queen of Sheba."_

 _Nashi had not noticed Aurora skipping over to join them, "Then hello your majesty, I'm sorry to have missed your coronation." She joked slipping her arms around her childhood friends._

 _Cassie jumped over and mocked whispered into her friend's ear, "Nashi likes Ferrous!"_

" _That is such a lie!" Nashi screeched as she tried to straighten out the whole situation._

 _Aurora turned to the pink-haired girl, "And Ferrous likes Nashi."_

" _You two are crazy."_

 _None of the girls had noticed Aunt Cana leering in the corner with a bottle of wine. She stood up and walked over to them, "Just fuck*hiccup*ing kiss him!"_

" _AUNT CANA!" the three screamed._

" _Oh come on if I was your age again I would totally do it!"_

 **xXx**

"I remember you squirming," Cassie smirked, "However, I'm sure Ferrous squirms, hm?" Nashi didn't look at the red-head as she kicked her shoe at Cassie as she turned back to them. Her blush was clearly visible.

"Shut up!" Nashi blushed causing her face turn red.

Aurora smirked, forgetting her own relationship, "Oh look at the blush! I'm Ferrous isn't the only one who still squirms!"

Nashi's eyes widen even more. _**OH MY GOODNESS! THEY WERE NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS RIGHT NOW!**_

Cassie laughed as she leant forwarded as she pointed at her friend, "From that look I'm sure there is a lot more than squirming."

"Ferrous…Ferrous… Ferrous," Aurora moaned jokingly as she hugged her arms to her chest, "Yes, _yes_ , _**yes**_ , YES!"

Nashi chucked her other shoe at the ice mage who simply giggled, "You two are such bitches!"

Cassie shook her head as she reach down to pick up her friend's shoe, "But, you love us."

"Yeah I do." Nashi pointed to Aurora sternly, "And because I love you, I have to say this: Don't do this to yourself. Just forget Trent! You two are horrible together!"

"Nashi!" Aurora hissed as her hand lit up with her magic, "Why is it such a bad thing that for me to be happy?"

Nashi sighed as she brought her hands onto her face. This was so not the conversation she wanted right now. "You are totally missing the point!" She groaned.

Cassie sighed maybe she should have drawn the short straw. If she had Nashi would have been a sleep and she would have just sat there at listen to Aurora's love-life. I mean she was dating Aurora's brother Ur it was the least she could do. The only thing that was so annoying was the drama!

Wait, maybe this was a good thing!

"THEN WHAT IS THE POINT!" Aurora yelled.

Nashi choked slightly at the train ramble, "I do want you happy that's why you need to decide if Trent really is the one for you." Aurora stared at her. "Sweetie, you are at the honeymoon stage. You and Trent need to move on from that stage."

Aurora pressed her fingers to her forehead, "It's just I don't know…" She whispered. Cassie looked back at her teammate. Aurora was always so bubbly and flirty it was just her personality. "I mean I look at my parents and I see a perfect relationship. Plus the stories Mom tell me about the years of dating my father it was constant romance. I want that!"

There it was! Nashi and Cassie shared a look that actually explained so much. No one really told Aurora that Juvia's stories were exaggerated.

"A relationship is more than the flirting! Trust me, trust us," Nashi gestured towards Cassie, "Once the flirting wears off that's when the best part of a relationship starts."

Aurora groaned as she put her head against the window, "I'm sure it is but, I get bored with Trent. I mean he barely talks and then every time I try and talk with him. He just jokes around and somehow we end up in bed."

"Too much information," Cassie squealed as she plugged her ears.

Aurora turned her head towards her, "It's not too much information. I didn't tell you about the time we…." Aurora caught herself as she closed her mouth, "I see your point."

"I was talking about," Nashi interrupted as the train jerked around a corner, "I'm…gon-gonna be sick." She groaned she curled back up, "talking. I was talking about getting to know to know each other."

Aurora scoffed as she created appeared to be a toy something to occupy herself. "Easy for you two you've have known your boyfriends since we were kids."

Cassie sighed as she pulled Aurora into a side-hug, "We aren't talking about that."

"What he wishes to be," Nashi whispered, "What he likes to eat when he is upset? Sometimes it is just sitting together in silence because you are comfortable together."

Cassie smiled, Nashi saw the gently gaze Cassie had on her face. It was the one she always had when she thought of Ur."To find out that he adores his twin sister," She spoke as she patted Aurora's head, "And he would do anything for her."

Aurora smiled as she returned Cassie's hug, "I would like that…"

Nashi smiled before the train jerked again, "Get me off this thing…" she whined. Mavis they have to be getting off this death trap soon, her stomach won't be able to take much more.

Aurora tucked her head under Cassie's chin, "Cass…"

"Yeah sweetie?"

Aurora sighed, "Don't take this the wrong way…but if you break Ur's heart... I will kill you."

Cassie snorted as she pulled away, "What brought that on?"

"Well you love my brother. My brother loves you… Which is great and all," Aurora babbled on, "But just like he would do anything for me." Aurora stood up and pointed an icicle at the red-haired re-equip mage. "I would do anything to protect my brother from getting hurt. He wouldn't ever be able to survive such heartache."

Cassie smiled sadly, "I know. That's why I don't plan on leaving him."

"Good…"

" **Attention passengers we will be arriving at Magnolia station within an hour.** "

"Thank fucking Mavis…" Nashi groaned as she turned towards the cushioned seat of the train. Cassie and Aurora shared a look before they chucked Nashi's long-forgotten shoes back at her. "Ow! You bitches are so mean to me!"

"You are 23 years old and you're complaining about us bully you?" Cassie joked.

Nashi turned back to them, "If you are bringing age into this, I will send a grouchy 26 year old iron dragonslayer after you."

"Nashi, honey, we're home" Aurora called as she roughly shook the dragonslayer awake. Nashi practically jumped from the bench to retrieve her hiking pack. The sooner she was off this death-trap the better.

Cassie, Aurora and Nashi walked down the aisle of the train, until their feet graced the platform. Nashi smiled it was good to be home. Back home to Fairy Tail, to her parents, and to her grumpy man-child.

Speaking of man-children, Cassie caught a glimpse of her boyfriend Ur. Ur looked very much like his father; however he possessed dark blue hair. Which much to Cassie's convince made him very easy to spot, "UR!"

Ur jumped reacting just in time as Cassie-shaped object headed straight for him. He lifted her up off her feet in a cute and romantic embrace. Aurora smiled gently at the scene in front of her. She really was happy for the two, but Nashi could tell that Aurora was hurting.

A small part of Nashi was hoping that she was indeed wrong about Trent. However, here they were at the train station with sign of him there waiting. Nashi looped her arm through Aurora and put on a smile, "Let's go to the guild for some drinks!"

"Yeah," Aurora stated as she put a friendly hand on Nashi's arm, "Thank you, Nashi."

She smiled as the girls fell into step with each other, "What are friend's for?" They giggled and talked as they walked back to the guild together arm-in-arm.

They were walking by the fountain in the middle of Magnolia. Aurora noticed a certain love struck male who seem to walking the same direction they were headed. Aurora smiled at the sight of fishing rods and a tackle box in his hand. The dark-haired male turned at notice the two ladies walking towards him his eyes focused on a certain pink-haired mage. "I'll take a rain check on those drinks."

Nashi looked up to see where Aurora was looking. Standing in front of them was a certain pierced brow dragonslayer. Nashi felt the smile appear on her face. Her heart started to ache when looked back to Aurora. "No, we can get drinks…" She insisted.

Aurora giggled as she stopped them and grabbed Nashi's shoulders. "I don't think you are going to be able to get out of this one sweetie." They turned to see Ferrous slowly walking towards them. "Besides, I think he has something big planned…" She whispered. Aurora leant forward and gave Nashi a friendly kiss goodbye on the cheek, "Good luck Sweetie!"

"Hello Aurora," Ferrous greeted.

"Hey Ferrous," Aurora stated as she patted his arm.

Ferrous turned to smile sweetly at his wonderful, wonderful girlfriend (mate), "Hey Pinkie…" he gently flicked her forehead. Ferrous gently trailed his finger down her forehead to her chin. He gently lifted her chin for a chaste kiss, "Welcome home."

Nashi looked up and smiled, "I'm glad to be home."

Ferrous smiled as he gave Nashi another chaste kiss, "I'm suppose to be meeting _our_ parents for a fishing trip; but, I'm sure they won't mind if I bring you along."

Nashi smirked as she took step away from him, "I'm so glad they would approve of me being with you."

"Me too," he whispered gently.

Nashi turned to see Aurora was walking towards the guild hall, "Um, Ferrous just wait one moment okay?"

Ferrous looked up to see where she was headed, "Of course… Don't be too long."

Nashi ran to catch up with her childhood friend, "Wait Aurora! Aurora wait up!" Aurora turned shocked to see Nashi had ran after her, "Why don't you come fishing with us?"

Aurora quirked her eyebrow, "You want me to go on your date?"

Nashi laughed, "It's not a date, it's a fishing trip with His parents and my parents. See totally not a date. You should come with us." She answered as she pulled her friend towards her awaiting boyfriend.

"Ew fishing…" Aurora joked as she looked up to see Ferrous smugly walked towards them. "It's okay."

Nashi tilted her head. She jumped slightly as Ferrous placed an arm around her, "You sure?"

Aurora smirked as she now noticed Ferrous' sweaty brow. Aurora could feel the pieces coming into place, "I'm sure. Besides I have my own happy ending to fine." She replied with a wink. "I'm sure I'll see you two later."

Ferrous smirked as he turned the couple, "Maybe you will. We'll have to see what happens tonight."

Nashi felt the blood rush to her cheeks, "Always so uncouthed…"

"I may be uncouthed, but I am always punctual." He jumped as he steered the girl towards the forest. "Now," Aurora had to suppress her giggle when Ferrous gently smacked his girlfriend's to make her move."Let's move otherwise we will be late."

Nashi giggled as she took the tackle box, "We wouldn't want that, would we?"

"No we wouldn't." Ferrous joked as he shifted their fishing rods, "plus, I made sure to pack corn kernels. I had a feeling you would be back today…"

"I love you!"

"I love you, too." Ferrous smiled knowing that the box in his back pocket held their future.

* * *

 **There you go my loves! Don't forget to favorite and review.**

 **Later,**

 **Rosedragon**


End file.
